Once Innocent
by Mad Duck
Summary: Once Tala had a soft spot for the outcast child that was being bullied by the other kids in the abbey. But that had been his mistake. After all, she was her fathers' daughter. And she could hurt people just as painfully as Boris could. TalaXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Once Innocent - Mad Duck**

**Note: An old story I wrote two or so years ago during my Tala/Kai/Ray obsession days. Oh wait, that never ended lol. Enjoy. **

**Don't own beyblade or any related characters except for the ocs. **

**Beyblade: Chap one**

It was a sunny afternoon. The kind of day you just wanted to sleep though. However Taison and his friends had better ways to spend their Thursday afternoon, by beyblading.

"Hey Kai." Taison grinned, "What say you and I go one-on-one."

Kai didn't reply. It didn't matter though. Nothing did. The day was just to perfect to worry about anything, even the homework they had been assigned to do.

"Tai! Hey Tai."

Taison stopped walking and turned around. A huge grin lit his face as he saw Michelle running towards them, calling his name.

She was still wearing her school uniform since school had only ended a few minutes ago. Her suitcase was in one hand and her other was up in the air waving at Taison and his friends. She had a huge smile that echoed in her huge green cat-like eyes. Her Raven black hair was tied up in her usual two childish pigtails that made her look sooooo cute.

Ever since Taison had first set eyes on her he had fallen for her big time. Unfortunately, so had Max.

"Hey there Michelle." Max smiled once Michelle had reached their group.

"Hey guys. How are you?"

"Great, what's up?" Taison asked. His heart melting at her smile.

"I just wanted to remind you that the beginners championship is on Saturday. Do you think you could watch? I know it would mean the world to the kids."

"Sounds great." Max replied, "I'll be there."

"Hey, she asked me wise guy." Taison growled at the blonde blader.

"I'm asking all of you." She corrected Taison. "Besides, you'll be able to meet the new trainer."

"New trainer. What new trainer?" Ray asked, frowning. They all knew that not many people had volunteered for the B.B.A training posts because it automatically disqualified you from the tournaments. Mr. Dickerson had been the one who had refused the gangs offers to train the kids because of this rule. So far the only Trainers there was Michelle, who worked with the Beginners group for kids that were just starting to learn how to Beyblade. There was also the Junior class which was taken by Alvin and the Senior class with Mike. The Advance group was being trained by Alex, the manager of the new B.B.A. A training section, because they hadn't been able to fill in that post before.

"You'll just have to find out for yourself now won't you." She gave him a wink.

Ray smiled and shook his head. "Okay, I'll be there."

"So will we." Lee and Mariah from the White Tigers joined the group.

"Yeah" Mariah squeaked, "It sounds like fun."

"Okay then. I'll catch you all later." She turned to run off but thought better of it.

"Oh, before I forget…" She smiled at Ray "There's a new movie on at the movie house."

Ray nodded "I know which one you're talking about."

"Great. Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go see it tomorrow night? My treat."

Ray grinned, "Only if I buy the popcorn."

"Deal. Seven then."

"Sure."

"Great. See you." She waved as she walked off in the opposite direction.

"Huh." Mariah huffed once Michelle had walked off, indicating her displeasure.

"Something wrong Mariah?" Ray asked his former White Tiger teammate, ignoring the hateful looks that Max and Taison were giving him.

"You know it's not right for a girl to ask the guy on a date." Mariah frowned

"It's not a date." Ray protested.

"I dunno. It sounded like on to me." Taison pointed out.

"Aw come on guys. It's not my fault none of you like foreign films. Otherwise she would be asking you to go see it."

"I don't see how you CAN like it." Lee grinned "I mean, what's the point in watching a movie when you have to read the subtitles just to find out what everyone's saying?"

"Yeah," Mariah placed her hands on her hips "What do you really get up to during those films."

"Nothing."

"Liar." Mariah crossed her arms now.

"Look." Ray smiled at the female White Tiger member "Would it make you feel better if I took you to a movie after the beginners championship on Saturday?"

"What? Do you mean it?" Mariah asked suspiciously "You mean just us?"

"Yeap, just us. And you can decide what we watch."

"Oh Ray." A big smile lit the girl's face "I'd love to."

Lee and the others began to laugh. Only Kai, Max and Taison didn't share in the humour.

Kai rarely laughed and as for the other two…their minds were already on how they were going to impress Michelle on Saturday.

**XXXX**

Earlier Ray had noticed that Michelle hadn't been paying attention to the Movie. So he had taken her and walked out of the movie theatre. Now they were wasting their time having a burger at a nearby Fast food restaurant.

"You nervous about tomorrow aren't you?" He grinned at her.

"Yeah." She smiled back "I guess I am."

She looked down at her drink again.

Out of habit she had been stirring her soft drink with her straw. She sighed before reluctantly letting go of the straw.

"You shouldn't be. You kids are really good for beginners. They're doing well." He tried to reassure her.

"Ray," she looked up at him "Does Lee…does he like me?"

Ray looked stunned.

"Where did that come from?" he asked

Michelle blushed.

"I…I dunno." She began to stir her drink again "I was just wondering."

They were both silent for a moment.

"Please…just forget I asked."

"If he does, he's never told me about it." Ray thought out loud

"I see."

Ray smiled and took her hand in his.

"Cheer up Michelle. I'll find out for you okay."

"Really?" she looked up again

"Yep. I'll make it my personal mission to get you two together."

Michelle giggled.

"Ray, you're so silly sometimes."

"Which is why you like me so much." He got up slightly from his seat and leaned over the table to kiss her forehead.

"Don't worry," he told her once he had sat down again. "It's all gonna work out for the best. You just leave it to me."

**XXX**

Ray yawned before he sat up. He checked the clock and discovered he had been sleeping for at least five hours. So why did it feel like he only slept for five minutes? He yawned again before standing up to change. The championship would start in an hour or two and he had to hurry if he still hoped on grabbing breakfast.

He quickly changed before brushing his hair. Next he headed to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. After that he grinned at himself in the bathroom mirror. For some reason it felt like it was going to be a good day. He whistled as he left his room knowing his earlier thought had been wrong. It was going to be a great day.

He entered the kitchen to help himself to a bowl of cereal but instead discovered a few of his friends already there. None of them looked happy.

"Morning guys." He greeted merrily "You all ready for the Championships?"

They all looked at him. He suddenly realized they all seemed angry. Well, except for Mariah. She looked as if she had been crying.

"Hey, is something wrong?" he asked, losing his happy mood.

"Why don't you tell us?" Taison growled.

"Hey what's going on?" Ray frowned.

Mariah started crying again. Ray didn't like that. He took a step towards her but was stopped by Lee.

"Lee, what's going on?"

"Is it true you kissed Michelle?" Lee asked quietly not bothering to look at Ray.

"What?"

Lee looked at him angrily this time "I said is it true that you kissed Michelle last night?"

Ray had a very bad feeling about this.

"What happened last night has nothing to do with you." He replied angrily

"Oh really. When I wake up to discover a member of my team has been crying non-stop since last night it has everything to do with me."

"What?" Ray looked at Mariah "Mariah is that true?"

"I saw you Ray." She said miserably, looking at him. "Emily and Jordan and me…. we were leaving the arcade and walking past the fast food restaurant and…. and I saw you kiss her."

"Oh Mariah…. I'm so sorry."

Mariah dropped her head and wept.

"I thought you weren't interested in her." Taison yelled "Nice way to show it Ray."

Even normally cheerful Max didn't look impressed.

Ray sighed.

"Hey guys." Michelle walked in with a broad grin that disappeared when she spotted Mariah.

"Hey, is everything alright?"

"No it's not." Lee shouted, "How dare you even show your face here after what you did."

"What I did…" She turned to Ray "Ray…what's he talking about?"

"Mariah and her friends saw us talking in the restaurant last night."

"So…." Michelle frowned not understanding what had been done wrong.

"They also saw me kiss you."

"What?" Michelle stared at the others in disbelief. "What does that have to do with anything? It was just an innocent little kiss on the forehead?"

"Apparently no-one else thinks so." Ray replied

"You bet we don't." Lee agreed firmly

"You…" Taison looked hurt now as he confronted Michelle "How could you? I thought you liked me!"

"Hey," Max protest angrily "She likes me!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah."

"We'll see about that." Taison drew out his beyblade

"Bring it on." Max pulled his one out too.

"Oh stop it. I like both of you." Michelle interrupted. "And I don't see why everyone is so upset just because Ray kissed me. He was only trying to make me feel better."

She crossed her arms before continuing

"I mean, that's what he's meant to do isn't it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lee asked in a dangerous tone. No-one was going to hurt one of his team members and get away with it.

Michelle looked shocked for a moment then sadly lowered her arms.

"You mean ….you really don't remember…?"

"What are you talking about?" Lee queried.

Tears, however, had already started to sting Michelle's eye. She lowered her head so no-one else would notice.

"Nothing…It's nothing Lee."

Oh spit. Ray thought.

"Michelle…"he was about to place a hand on Michelle's shoulder to comfort her but she brushed it away with her own hand.

"I have to go. My class is going to start soon." She turned to leave the kitchen, stopping at the doorway to add, "You guys don't have to worry about pitching up."

Then she left.

Ray groaned before turning angrily to Lee.

"What the hell was that for Lee? Now you upset Michelle."

"So what?" Lee shrugged "She's not the one I'm worried about."

Ray moved closer to Lee and slapped him.

Everyone stared at Ray as if he had lost his mind.

"RAY!" Mariah screamed

"Ray, what do think you're doing?" Max grabbed Ray's arm. Taison grabbed the other one.

"She likes you, you idiot." Ray snapped at his childhood friend

Lee looked stunned. "What are you talking about?"

"She told me last night. I was meant to get you two together but now I think you just did a good job of screwing that up."

"And yet you still kissed her." Lee replied sharply "So what, are you now some kind of seducer. Is Mariah not good enough for you?"

"Lee, stop it." Mariah begged as she stood up

"No Mariah. He doesn't care about you. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. It's no wonder he left the White Tigers."

"I do care about Mariah." Ray snapped back "And you know that Lee."

"So what's Michelle then? A one night stand?"

"She's my niece!"

"What!" Max and Taison released Ray, shocked at what they had just heard.

"Mic-mic?" Lee was frowning again. "There's no way that's her."

"Who's Mic-mic?" Max asked

"Mic-mic is Ray's niece. We met her a few years ago when we were still kids." Mariah answered

"Wait….you have a niece?" Taison looked at Ray in confusion "How did that happen?"

"My older sister left the village years ago to study medicine. She got married, had a kid that ended up being three years younger than I am, and never returned to the village. Except for the one weekend she arrived with Mic-mic."

"I remember. The little brat tried to swipe my beyblade." Lee grinned

"She was only three, Lee. It's not like she knew what she was doing."

"Well she seemed comfortable enough to try and use it."

Ray grinned and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, that was kinda funny."

"Are you serious that's her?" Mariah asked

"Yep." Ray nodded

"But why didn't you tell us? You never even called her Mic-mic, just Michelle."

"That's because Michelle is her real name. Mic-mic was just a nick I gave her because I couldn't say her name right. And as for not telling anyone," He frowned, serious once more "She asked me not to. She didn't want people to think she was only hired because her uncle is part of the White Tigers and an ex-G Revolutions team member. It meant so much to her that I agreed. And since no one really bothered asking it never crossed my mind that it would make a huge difference to any of you."

"Oh Ray." Mariah raced over to hug him "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I thought…"

"Hey its okay Mariah." Ray placed his arms around the girl. "Just maybe next time you could just ask me instead of jumping to conclusions like that. You know you can ask me anything."

"I know. I was just so…so hurt. I didn't know if I could even face you."

"Well," Ray pattered her back "It's over now. A lesson for next time okay?"

"Okay." She whispered

"Boy do I feel stupid." Lee rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry Ray. I shouldn't have jumped on you two like that."

"I guess I shouldn't have exploded like that. I'm sorry I hit you Lee. You were just looking out for your friends."

"Yeah," Lee nodded "I guess I better go and apologies to Michelle."

Ray nodded.

"That would be a good idea. She really cares about you Lee."

Lee grinned

"So, We still friends?" Lee asked

"Still friends." Ray grinned

"What's all this yelling about?" Kai walked into the room with his usual happy face. He was already dressed and everyone knew he must have been up for a few hours already since he was an early riser. "Nothing Kai." Ray grinned at him as he tightened his hold around Mariah "It's nothing."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once Innocent - Mad Duck**

**Note: See part one lol.**

Tala stood apart from the crowd of spectators that were cheering the young beginners on. The spectators were mostly made up of friends and family that had come to watch their kids blading. The other part were kids from the other classes and of course the white tigers team as well as his and Kai's team.

Tala frowned. His team had been taking the opportunity to do some training early this morning before the beginner's championship had started. Suddenly Bryan had burst in had broken the news to them. He had been on his way to the bathroom and he had seen her. That he had seen Jetski. So far Tala hadn't been able to spot her. Bryan must have imagined it.

Jetski. The name conjured up memories of a young girl with wide innocent eyes that he had often found filled with tears. Her purple hair had been cut untidily to fall just under her ears. She had been mostly always wearing a cap to hide her face and a thick jersey over baggy pants to hide her form.

The name reminded him of a laughter that, although was seldom heard, sounded almost musical. A smile that had transformed her face as if it had been touched by sunlight. Giving her extra training with her beyblade. Months that went by slowly when she wasn't there and weeks that went by too quickly when she was. The first kiss…

Tala immediately halted his train of thought. The kiss had been nothing. He told himself. Nothing!

She had been the one who had decided not to come back, instead choosing to go Ski-ing with her boyfriend.

Then why are you trying to find her, a voice nagged in his head. Finally he turned to leave. There really was no reason for him to be there. He turned to leave, not really interested in the day's events.

He was heading towards the exit, the sounds of the crowds where no longer as loud as it had been since he left the crowd. That was why he had been able to hear the scream. He stopped dead in his tracks and listened. Had it been a scream? It had been so quick and no that it was gone he wasn't so sure. He decided to check it out anyway and headed to the private training room that only the trainers and expert bladers like himself were allowed to use.

He opened the sliding door and froze. There was a girl lying on the ground in the middle of the room, facing the other direction so he couldn't see who she was. Her beyblade that had been spinning next to her, was threatening to topple over to a halt. He ran towards her to see if she was okay. She had a horrible gash on several places on her right arm that were starting to bleed and she was horribly pale.

Tala knew that there was a hospital a few blocks away. He picked her up and ran.

**XXX**

Tala was staring at the hospital floor. He didn't like sitting in the hospital room, it was just too cold for his taste. He turned to look at the girl lying in the bed next to him. He hadn't left her side for the last seven hours since he had brought her in. During that time not once did she wake up. She was still very pale and the doctors had placed a cast on her arm because it had been broken.

He stretched while still seated then stood up and walked to the window.

The view was beautiful. Since they were three stories up when he looked straight ahead he saw blue skies that met with a few of the city's tall buildings. When he looked down he found perfectly green grass littered with trees, plants and people.

He supposed that he should let his team mates know where he was since the beginners championship was sure to be finished by now. They would probably start worrying about him soon.

"NOOOOO…" A voice from the bed interrupted his thoughts. He turned around quickly.

She looked scared. Maybe she was having a nightmare. Tala walked over to the bed and took her hand in his. His free hand ran over her forehead, brushing her hair away from her face. Suddenly she was squeezing his hand…hard!

"No," she kept yelling. "Not again, Please not in there!"

She gasped in pain before opening her eyes. She was sitting up now and had released his hand from her painful grip. Her face was covered in sweat and she was breathing as if she had just run a marathon. For a moment she just stared at him, not registering where she was or who he was.

"It's alright, your safe now. It was just a dream."

She frowned, blinked and reorganization, mixed with disbelief crossed her face.

"Tala…"

She closed her eyes, lowered her head and began to weep softly.

Tala placed his arms around her and held her until her crying had stopped.

**XXX**

"Anyone of you guys see Tala? We can't find him anywhere."

Taison and he's friends turned to face the worried looking Blitzkrieg Boy gang.

"Isn't he with you?"

"No. he said he was going to the bathroom a few hours ago but never came back."

"Maybe you should ask Jetski." Kai grinned almost evilly. He was standing apart from the other bladers, arms folded.

Before anyone could respond Michelle ran up to the group. She was also looking worried.

"Alex, Alex." She called out

"Hey slow down." Alex called out to her

Once she had reached them it was clear something was wrong.

"What's up Michelle?" Taison asked

"She's gone!" Michelle replied

"Who is?" Alex frowned

"Rory. She's gone! I found her Blade in the private training room."

"Oh man," Alvin said in a worried tone "She'd never leave her blade lying around."

Alex's frown deepened. Alvin was right. The Beyblade was Rory's prized possession.

"Let's split up and look for her."

"Don't forget about Tala!" exclaimed Bryan.

Alex turned to the Blitzkrieg Boy and tried to smile.

"Tala's probably gone home without letting you guys know. Or he's with Rory, where-ever she is. We'd do better in trying to find her first"

"Then let's go." Taison told everyone.

They all split up in search of the two wayward bladders. Kai chuckled. Alex had been right, the chance that they were together were very good indeed.

**XXX**

"What are you doing here?" Tala inquired almost angrily. He was sitting back in the chair he had left earlier.

She stopped trying to lift her right arm and looked at him instead. She smiled and he felt as if his insides were melting.

"I have a busted arm Tala. Why else to you think I'm here."

"You know what I mean."

"I know. I was just teasing. I'm a trainer for Mr Dickerson's Advanced Training Group"

"So I heard. I just don't understand why."

"Because I could, I guess. To kill time while I figure out what to do next." She looked down at her cast then looked up and smiled again "Although it's really going to be a challenge for me to train while my arms in a cast wouldn't it."

Tala shook his head, a slight smile was one his face.

"I don't know how you're going to get that right but I wish you the best of luck anyway Jetski."

"Rory." She corrected "Everyone calls me Rory now."

Tala looked almost shocked. She had always hated being called by her first name as a kid.

"Rory." He added quietly

She grinned and looked down at her cast as she wiggled her exposed fingers.

"Why didn't you come back?"

There was silence for a moment.

"I had my reasons."

"You mean you had your boyfriend." Tala replied with distaste.

That caught her attention. She looked up at him in surprise. Next she frowned

"So now you care all of a sudden!"

"Just answer the question."

"Who told you that I had a boyfriend?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Maybe it was because I heard what you told everyone …" her voice trailed off.

"And that was?"

"That I was a pathetic waste of time to train and would never be a real Beyblader." She told him in a small voice "That really hurt me."

Tala frowned

"I never said anything like that."

"That's what I heard." She replied "That you thought I was a joke and were only humouring me because of Boris."

"It was never like that. I really enjoyed being with you. Boris had nothing to do with it."

"That's what I heard. I wanted to hate you for it but…I couldn't. I never could." Sadness filled her eyes.

They were both silent for a moment

"Boris had to be behind this." Tala fumed.

"That makes a little sense." She gave a half-hearted grin "He was properly afraid that I would seduce his precious students."

Tala grinned "All of them, or just a certain red-haired one?"

"You tell me."

They lapsed into silence again. Tala was staring at the floor and Rory stared at her cast. Tala was the one who broke the silence first.

"So we were both lied to."

"Yeah." She agreed

Tala sighed "I guess that left us with a lot of things that were unsaid."

"Do you think so?" Rory asked

"Don't you?"

She shrugged "Maybe."

"I used to miss you when you were gone."

"I missed you too. I couldn't stop thinking about you while I was at boarding school."

"I wished I'd known." Would that had stopped him from becoming what he had become?

"If wishes were horses, beggars would ride."

Tala looked up at her. She was smiling cheerfully at him

"Maybe we could try and be friends again, this time without anyone in our way."

Tala agreed.

**-TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once Innocent-** **Chap 3: Mad Duck**

**Notes: Disclaimer on Chap 1.**

A few weeks later Rory was stuck in the company of her fellow trainers. Alex, her manager, had decided to treat them all to the game arcade since it was long weekend and the classes had been cancelled for that Saturday. Although everyone else was having a good time, her mind continued to slip back to the events of the past weeks. She had her cast removed yesterday and was still moving her fingers the whole time to exercise them. Her week days had been spent dedicated to her school work but now she could finally get back to letting her weekends be taken up by her beyblade. She grinned slightly. She might even get back to taming Scorpio again. The challenge would be a welcome distraction to what she had to put up with recently. Her class had had a major issue with her training them. It had been an all boy class and they had automatically deemed that she was unable to train them because she couldn't even control her own beyblade. She had quickly put them all in their place and last week they had even been surprised when they discovered what a difference her training had made after all.

She hadn't seen Tala since the hospital a few weeks ago, since she was in a totally different school to what he was and he hadn't been around the B.B.A lately. It didn't bother her though. She understood why even if he didn't. He needed time to think, to accept that he had been believing in a lie all this time. She understood it all too well because it was something she was only just starting to accept herself. Her whole life she had dreamed of beating Tala in a beyblade championship, maybe even become world champ, and rub his face in it. She even hadn't hated him back then, just hurt enough to want him to hurt as she had.

Now everything had changed. She was one of the best and she knew it but deep down something had always stopped her from entering the beyblade championship, there had always been some excuse when her classmates had wanted her to enter and make them proud.

"Not again!" Mike exclaimed, interrupting Rory's thoughts.

Michelle turned and grinned at him.

Alvin and Alex laughed. Michelle was a champion at Mortal Combat. That hadn't stopped Mike and Alvin from trying to beat her though. They insisted that it had to be done. No mere GIRL could boast of being champion of a man's game.

"Wanna try again?" Michelle asked sweetly.

"Let me try." Alex smirked, holding up his token between two fingers.

"Oh yeah Alex." Mike smiled gleefully "Bring one home for the guys team."

"You? Your too old Alex. This is a youngsters game" Michelle teased knowing that, although Alex was the eldest of the group, he was still only in his early twenties and only a few years older than she and her fellow trainers were.

"We'll see." He grinned

Michelle turned to face the controls again.

"Bring it on." She grinned evilly.

Alex sat down in the oppressing seat and a few minutes later was defeated. The other two guys pretended to take it badly.

"Oh man. How could you?" Mike groaned

"Maybe if we started dating her she'll start going easy on us and let us win for a change." Alvin suggested playfully.

"Sorry boys." She replied back with a huge smile. "But that will never happen." Michelle stretched. "I'm going over to the snack bar."

"Great, now we can finally play." Mike winked as he took over her seat. Michelle stuck out her tongue before leaving.

Alex turned to Rory. "Are you sure you don't want a turn Rory."

Rory smiled and shook her head.

"I don't know how to play it. Anyway I doubt I'll enjoy it much."

"How can you know if you haven't tried?" Alex grabbed her arm without leaving his seat and pulled her into his lap. "Here, I'll teach you."

Before she could object he inserted a token and placed his hands above hers on the game's controls.

"Okay, firstly you have to relax. Your really too stiff."

Rory obeyed him. Next they picked out their fighter and the game began. Alex continued to guide her hands and instruct her during the first few rounds. Eventually she started to get the hang of the game and he took his hands away, now just watching and making a suggestion for a move every now and then.

Then Alex turned to see how Michelle was doing and saw her standing with Lee as Ray walked away. Alex frowned, wondering if he should go see what was going on but Michele was already starting to walk towards them.

Alex noticed that Michelle seemed disturbed about something.

"You alright?" he asked

"Sure." She nodded.

Alex, however, didn't believe her. He carefully slid out from under Rory and stood up. Next he walked to Michelle.

"Let's go talk."

Michelle didn't protest and followed him as he led them away from prying ears. The other three were concentrating on the next game and didn't notice their departure.

"Okay, now tell Big Brother what's really going on." He asked her.

Michelle grinned. Big Brother was the nick that everyone had given him. He was always ready to lend a hand or listen to your thoughts or problems. You could always talk to him about anything. And she had. He had been the one to find her in tears before the Beginners' championship and had calmed her down a few weeks ago. He knew what had happened that morning and hadn't been too impressed with the scenario. He had Beybladed with Lee before and didn't see him as someone who would deliberately hurt people, but definitely someone who was loyal to his team-mates. He had also been shocked to discover that Ray and Michelle were related but he didn't make a huge fuss over it. Instead he had claimed that now he knew from which side of her family she had inherited her nose from and that it looked better on her then it did on Ray. She had blinked in confusion before laughing.

But she wasn't laughing now.

"Lee…," she looked up at him "Lee just apologized for acting like a jerk the other day."

"See. I told you didn't mean it."

"I know. I guess I was being kinda silly about it." She was frowning now "After all, I was only toddler back then. I've changed a lot since I last saw him."

Alex nodded

"It's called puberty." He grinned "It happens to us all. My mom used to dress me in pink the whole time when I was a baby. After that, every family meeting I went to someone would say 'I didn't know you were boy, I had always thought that you were a girl!' Or 'When did you have a sex change?'"

He snickered "I got my mom back for it though. I was a real terror growing up and the day I finally brought home my first girlfriend I thought she was going to have a heart attack because of it."

"I guess a first girlfriend is a bit of a shock for any mother."

"I was eighteen at the time. She was absolutely thrilled because she couldn't understand why I wasn't dating anyone like normal boys. She likes normal. Normal and pink. In fact I heard that she called everyone in the family to tell them the news."

"Ouch."

"Yeah." He grinned "Anyway, I'm glad you two are friends again."

"About that…" she blushed slightly "Lee invited me to movie to make it up to me."

"Really? What did you say" he asked seriously

"I told him that there's a Bollywood film that I've been meaning to see."

"And he still agreed to go? I thought he hated subtitled films?"

"He does. The question is if he still going to go through with it or will he have some lame excuse later."

"If he doesn't the boys and I will go have a nice little chat with him." Alex hit his fist into the palm of his other hand, indicating what that 'talk' would be about. "And if he does decide to make an appearance, he better not even think of falling asleep throughout the movie. Or trying anything funny with you. Or even think that he's gonna even bring you home late." He repeated his previous action with his hands. "Cause I'll find out and go have a little talk to him cause no-one hurts my little sister or lays a hand on her or brings her past her curfew and gets away with it."

Michelle giggled.

"Do you think that agreeing to a movie was the right thing?"

"It's a bollywood flick. If he pitches up for it then he must really be trying to make it up to you."

"Yeah." She replied doubtfully

"Don't worry about it so much. Hey, if you have any trouble you have my cell number. I'll rally up the troops and we'll…" He punched into his palm again "Have a little chat with him"

"Thanks Alex."

Alex nodded. "Anytime, now how about another game of MC to get this off your mind. I still had plans on getting you back for the 'old' crack you made earlier."

"Sure." She smiled brightly as they began to walk back to join the other trainers.

Alex, however, was unaware of the glare he was being given by Tala, who had been watching him since he decided to teach Rory how to play Mortal Combat. Tala vowed that if Alex even laid another had on her, he was going to be the one with a broken arm.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once Innocent Chap 4: Mad Duck**

**Disclaimer: You know where to look ;)**

Ray was busy meditating when he heard the front door close. He opened his eyes and smiled, knowing exactly who it was. Lee had left his White Tigers team-mates three hour earlier to go meet Michelle, who he asked to the movies in an effort to make up for hurting her. Ray listened to Lee's footsteps until, a few minutes later, Lee reached the room Ray was in. The double doors to the room were wide open so it was impossible for Lee not to spot his Friend sitting on the floor.

"Hey Ray. What are you still doing up?" Lee asked, grinning as he entered the room.

"Meditating. What else." Ray stretched before he stood up.

"More like getting in touch with your in child." Lee teased

"Very funny." Ray grinned "Any way, how did your date with Michelle go?"

"Date?" Lee frowned "We weren't on a date."

Ray shook his head

"Come on Lee, you can't be that ignorant. If a guy asks a girl to a movie then it's a date. Everybody knows that!"

"Well I didn't." Lee replied stubbornly "Where is this written anyway?"

Ray shrugged, the grin still on his face "It's common knowledge Lee."

Lee was silent for a moment as he thought about what Ray had said. Was it possible he had been on a date and hadn't known it? Ray did know more about things like this then he did since Ray often went on them with Mariah. Maybe he was right."

"It wasn't mean to be a date. I was trying to apologies for being so mean the other day."

"And that's why you agreed to watch a film that you can't stand because it had subtitles?" Ray shook his head in disbelief. "I don't believe you."

"It's the truth. I felt bad about what happened. That's why I asked her and that's why I let her pick the movie."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe you could have just told her you're sorry instead of asking her out?"

"Look, I was just trying to make it up to Michelle for snapping at her."

"Really Lee? Was that just it?" Ray wasn't smiling now. "Are you really telling me that under a different circumstance you wouldn't have even thought of asking her to movies?"

"Why are you making such a big deal about this?"

"Just answer the question."

Lee growled "This is stupid."

"Lee, you just don't get it do you. You can ask anyone and they'll all agree, you could have just apologized and left it at that."

"What makes you the expert?"

"Maybe because Mariah and I are dating. You don't see me asking her out after every fight we have to make it up to her. We sort the problem out, apologies if we were in the wrong and that's it. End of story"

"But as you said, you and Mariah are dating." Lee pointed out

"Okay then, try this. If you had fought with Mariah, would you have asked her?"

"No, she's my sister. I know what kind of boring movies she likes."

"What about Rory."

"No, I don't even know her."

"And Emily."

"No way, She'd bore me out of my skull with her Tecno Talk. She's more in Kenny's line."

"Fair enough." Ray replied "Then how about Julia."

"I don't think so."

"So what makes Michelle so different?"

Lee was about to reply but halted, releasing that he had no answer.

"Look, why don't we finish this tomorrow so you can have a chance to think about it." Ray walked over to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. Ray frowned slightly before adding "Then tomorrow morning if you can tell me honestly that you didn't like being alone with her, that deep down you didn't feel great or special or honoured that she let you pay for her movie ticket and popcorn instead of doing it herself. Or that during those few hours you didn't like the fact that you were the focus of her attention or that you didn't like it that when she smiled and laughed it was because she was having a great time being with you. If you can tell me that you were glad when it was finally over because you felt you had better things to do then waste time being with her and you didn't want to go through it ever again. If you can tell me all this tomorrow then I'll agree that you didn't use that fight as an excuse to ask her out."

"Hmmf" Lee smirked. "Do you have any idea how stupid all of that sounds."

"Just think it over, okay."

"I don't need to think about it. I know that it wasn't a date."

Ray shrugged.

"As you wish."

Next he walked out of the room, leaving Lee alone in the dark.

**XXX**

The next morning Lee slipped out early to avoid talking to Ray. He had ended up thinking about all the stuff his friend had asked and now was feeling more confused than ever. It couldn't have been a date, could it? No, he told himself firmly, Dates were something for people that really liked each other. But Ray had said that Michelle had really liked him, a small voice reminded him. No, he shook his head to get rid of the thought. He had only asked her to show her he was really sorry for the way he had acted. It had been nothing more than two friends hanging out. So why did that thought depress him a little? Finally he decided to head towards the B.B.A. and sort it out once and for all. Since it was Saturday, Lee knew that Michelle would be there training her class. Once he reached the B.B.A and entered through the gate it didn't take him long to find Michelle. She was in charge of the beginners class so there was with a bunch of young kids hanging around her. He just stood and watched her until one of the kids spotted him.

"Lee." The boys face lit in delight at seeing his favourite bleyblader. Lee recognized the toddler at once and smiled at him. Timmy often followed Lee around whenever he was at the B.B.A.

All the kids stopped what they were doing at were now staring at him. They all smiled at him before abandoning their training and breaking into a run towards him. He knew that they were just excited to see him because they adored and hero worshipped him not because he was beyblade celebrity, but because he was considered something of an older brother. It was like that for all the older Bladers that hung around here. The beginner class didn't care if you were famous or not, they still adored and looked up to you. In fact, no-one around here cared if you were a celebrity beyblader because they had become used to the famous faces that hung around the B.B.A. They were no longer in awe of them and no longer got themselves worked up in excitement when they recognized their favourite blader. Instead they often challenged Lee and the others to friendly Beyblade Battles as if there was no difference between them. Of course every now and then there would be some jerk that was full of himself and only challenged the elite bladers because he were trying to prove he was better than them but otherwise they talked to you, laughed with you and treated you as one of them. They treated you as a friend.

Timmy had reached Lee and tugged at Lee's leg. "Please Show us your bit-beast Lee." His eyes pleaded. "Please."

Every child that was surrounding Lee had excitement in their eyes. Despite the hundreds of times they had seen his bit-beasts before it still always delight them. Every bit-beast did and many of the older bleybladers didn't mind showing their Bit-beast over and over again to those in the beginners class.

And neither did Lee. If he had it with him of course.

Lee smiled and ruffled the Timmy's hair.

"I'm sorry kids, I didn't bring it with me today." He told them

Their faces fell.

"Hey, how about I talk to Miss Michelle about letting you come watch the white tigers practice next Saturday instead."

"Really." Timmy asked excitedly "Can we."

The children looked as if Christmas had arrived early.

"Sure." Lee nodded "But only if Miss Michelle says it's okay."

Lee had been so focused on the children that he hadn't noticed Michelle's arrival.

"You're interrupting my class Lee." She pretended to look angry. She didn't mind people watching her class, except if it was Taison and Max. They hung around almost all the time and were constantly trying to show off!

"Can we go Miss Michelle, please!" The little ones begged

"Well," Michelle pretended to consider it. Every eye was on her, hoping that she would say yes.

"How about you all take a break now and Lee and I will talk about it."

"Really!" they exclaimed excitedly. "We can go!"

She smiled and nodded.

"I don't see a problem with it. Now scoot you lot." She motioned with her hands as if she was chasing them away "Before I change my mind."

"Okay." The children reluctantly obeyed but were excited about the idea of watching the White Tigers train.

Timmy hugged Lee before he ran off to his friends,

"That was a nice offer Lee." She smiled "I don't remember them being this excited before."

"Their great kids. They need a good day off every now and then."

"Yeah," She agreed "They are pretty great. By the way, I wanted to thank you for last night. I really enjoyed it."

"Despite the fact we didn't watch your movie and ended up eating at McDonalds?"

She grinned

"Ray and I saw it last week already." She informed him. "I knew you hated films with subtitle so I only told you I wanted to see it so I could find out just how far you were willing to go to apologies to me. I know it was lousy of me but I thought that if you were willing to sit through a two hour movie that you hated just to make me happy then you probably were serious about apologizing and not just saying something you didn't really mean."

"I understand." He's smile started to fade and he frowned. "Listen, about last night…"

"Yeah?" her own smile disappeared as she picked up how uneasy Lee was about what he had to say. He was looking away from her and had begun to rub the back of his neck. His other hand was on his hip.

"I was just wondering, you know, just what was it exactly happened last night?"

She looked confused.

"We just went to the McDonalds, ate and talked. You were telling me about the village, how I had swiped you blade the only time I was ever there, about the places you've been to since becoming a White Tiger…"

"No I don't mean that." Lee interrupted quickly. "What I mean is, what was it?"

"I don't think I understand." She frowned

"It's just that I thought we were just two friends hanging out together. I mean, that is what friend do right."

"Yes, so?"

"Well, when I got home last night Ray," he shook his head, "It's really a long story, but basically what happened is Ray told me that we had gone on a date."

"That's what you were worrying about?" She stared at Lee in disbelief. "Wither we had a date or not."

"Pretty stupid I know." Lee was looking at her now "It's just that Ray dates Mariah all the time so he would know the difference wouldn't he?"

"Ray doesn't know everything Lee." Michelle smiled. "It wasn't a date."

"Really?"

"Look," She took his hands in her own. "It's was just like Ray and Me when we hang out, Only this time I was with you."

"Yeah but Ray's your uncle."

"That's beside the point. It doesn't matter who I was with the point is you never asked me on a date. We both know that you were feeling bad about what happened," she looked away from Lee as she told him seriously "Actually we both were. After Ray explained what had happened I really felt bad that I never told you guys who I was. It was really my fault that the fight happened, if you had all known the truth about me and Ray it would haven't…"

"It wasn't only yours." Lee grinned "We shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"I guess so," she looked at him again. "Actually there wasn't any chance of us being on a date. If it had been a real date we would gone somewhere where we could have been alone and held hands, maybe kissed or you might have tried to feel me up. We both know that didn't happen. We went to a restaurant that was crowded, had a million people asking you sign something or other, and mainly just chatted together, and had a good time, nothing more."

They suddenly realized that she was still holding his hands. She quickly released them, blushing as she did so "Um so anyway, the point is that Ray was wrong."

Lee kept quiet and just smiled. He was enjoying watching her blush.

"Thanks," He finally told her "I'm glad that we got that sorted out."

"No problem." She looked at the group of kids that were challenging each other. "Anyway I better get back to my class."

"Yeah." He agreed, remembering that he was using up the children's precious training time "So maybe I'll catch you later."

"Don't count on it. I have a pile of homework that's gonna take forever to sort out and I have a Math's test on Monday." She groaned "I hate Maths."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Lee smiled "Don't worry about it."

"I'm glad at least one of us are confident about that." She smiled. "Any way I gotta to go."

"Sure."

"Bye Lee." She began to walk away.

Suddenly Lee grabbed her arm. "Hey Michelle, one last thing."

She turned around towards him and he released her arm.

"I was just wondering, would you like to go on a real date with me next Friday?"

"Excuse me?" Michelle took a step back because he had caught off guard with his question and wondered if she had heard him correctly. She started to blush again.

"I promise I won't try and feel you up or anything funny." Lee grinned as he continued "Ray would probably kill me if I did anyway."

"What I do is none of Ray's business in the first place." Michelle replied. Then she gave him a hesitate smile "But…I would like that Lee. Going on a date I mean, not the part of Ray trying to kill you."

"I know." He nodded

She hesitated for a second before giving him one last smile and walked away.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Once Innocent - Chap five: Mad Duck**

Rory was lying on her bed, covers thrown off her and staring at the ceiling. It was the middle of the night yet there was a faint light that lit her room. A night light. Once, when she was much younger, Rory slept peacefully without it. That had changed a while after she had gone to stay with her father. Now whenever it was dark she began to panic and felt as if the walls were closing on her and could almost smell the disinfected. She turned over and her thoughts began to wander, as it had often done this past five weeks. As always, they kept returning to Tala. Tala…meeting him had been the only good thing that had happened to her when she had stayed with her father.

She had gone to live with him when she was eight. The only reason she went was because she had nowhere else to go. Her mother had died and she had no other family. And her father had made it clear from the start that he disliked her. Rory had tried her best to please her father but it was never enough. He didn't just resent her, he also resented that his only child was a girl! According to him, girls were weaklings. She had desperately tried to hide her body under oversized clothes and had even cut her hair so she could be more like the other boys. It had been a useless exercise. Her father had still put her down in front of everyone and treated her as if she was worthless. In time so did he's precious boys. They would gang up on her and lock her inside the janitor's closet. Inside it was cold, dark and cramped. It smelt of Cleaner and Disinfectant and no-one would release her for hours. Sometimes she ended up missing her meals because she was stuck inside the closet. Usually it was the janitor that released her when he came to fetch his mop and broom.

Other times they pushed her around. Other times they trapped her in a corner and began to tear her clothes. They did it to prove they were stronger then her, to prove that she was a girl and no matter how hard she tried to be like them she would never get it right because she was a weakling. Then they would leave her alone and she would cry. She could never tell her father, he would never believe her anyway. Then she hit puberty. She was horrified when she realized she was becoming a woman, knowing that it meant she would only stick out more. Then the bullying changed. One day they cornered her and held her to the wall. They spoke about 'having fun' with her but she knew that they were lying. They began to tear her clothes again and she felt terrified that they would discover what she had desperately been trying to hide, her changing body. She screamed and flung her legs around, managing to kick the guy in front of her between his legs. He had growled and slapped her hard against the face. That had been a major mistake. A red-haired boy was on his way to investigate the screaming and had arrived in time to see her being hit. He attacked the ringleader after they refused to obey him and release her. They accused the red haired boy of wanting her to him-self and they could all rather just share her. The red-haired boy ordered them again to let her go and the ringleader suggested they fight for her. The newcomer agreed and after what felt like eternity the older boy was lying on the floor with a bruised eye, broken nose, a cut lip and a broken arm. The red haired boy only had a bleeding nose. He turned to the two guys that were holding her to the wall and told them to leave. They let her go, picked up their fallen companion and left. The remaining boy turned to her. She remembered what the others had said about 'having fun' and she began to panic.

"Please," she began crying again. "No more. Please don't hurt me anymore."

He watched her crying for a moment or two before taking off his jacket and handing it to her.

"Here, put this on."

She looked at him in surprise. He looked mad. She slowly took the jacket from him and began to put it on. He didn't bother to turn around while she did this. She didn't care, not anymore. She pulled the Zip up to her neck.

"Where's your room?"

"Down the passage, on the right." She mumbled

He nodded before starting to walk away. After a few steps he stopped and turned, noting that she was still standing where he had left her.

"Aren't you coming?"

The question took her by surprise. She hesitated, what if he wanted to hurt her. He began to grow irritated.

"Look, I do have better things to do then make sure you get to your room safely. Now are you coming or not?"

She ran after him. They walked in silence for the next ten minutes before he broke the silence.

"Why's your room so far from the others?" He frowned

"Daddy doesn't want me to be near you all. He says I'm a distraction."

The boy's frown deepened. He could understand how that could happen. She was really pretty despite the effort she had gone to hide herself.

"He also doesn't like me very much." She added

The boy didn't reply. He knew that her father hated her and how Boris ridiculed her in front of the others all the time.

"Your Rory Jetski, aren't you."

"Jetski," She corrected

"Do you get attacked often?"

She refused to answer.

"Well?" he stopped suddenly and watched her. Her head was lowered, her lips were trembling.

'I…I mustn't complain about Daddy's boys." Tears stung her eyes "Their better than me and stronger than me and…" suddenly she hid her face in her hands "and I hate them, I hate them all! They hurt me and bully me and lock me in the janitor's cupboard and …"

"Why don't you tell your dad?"

"Because the boys are always right, the boys know best, the boys are his pride and joy and can do no wrong."

"That's ridiculous."

"That's the truth."

"Well then, if that's the case," he folded his arms "Wait for me tomorrow in the training station after dinner and I'll walk you to your room from now on."

She was stunned.

"No, I'll be fine." She protested "Daddy doesn't want me bothering you."

"Screw what your dad tells you. After dinner we can do whatever we want and if I choose to walk with you then it's my decision, not his."

"Okay." She whispered

They continued walking in silence. Finally she couldn't take the silence any longer. It made her feel uncomfortable.

"What's your name?"

The boy stayed silent for a moment, deciding whether to answer the question or not.

"Tala." He finally replied "My name is Tala."

"Tala! But your…" she bit her lip

"I'm what?"

"Your….your one of the best bladers here!"

"Hmmmf," he allowed himself a small grin "I'm not that good. Kai's the best. No-one can beat him."

"Yeah but he's so stuck up."

Tala looked at her and she blushed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Tala shrugged.

"That's your opinion. You're entitled to think whatever you want."

"But he's daddy's favourite."

"Forget your father alright." Tala snapped "If he doesn't care what happens to you then why should you care what he thinks. Why can't you be the person you're meant to be instead of some snivelling coward that just takes punishment and never does anything about it?"

She remind silent, shocked that he even said such a thing. But she knew he was right and deep down, maybe she had always known.

"I just wanted to be like everyone else so he could love me like he did them." she told him "I just wanted to be a great Beyblader so I could prove to him that I wasn't as weak or worthless like he thought."

"But it is always about him and he doesn't even care."

"I know. But I have to try, don't I? He's the only family I have."

"Believe me, you don't need him."

She didn't reply. Five minutes later she was safely in her room, thinking about what Tala said. Tala, in the meantime, was walking back down the Corridor, lost in his own thoughts.

The next evening Rory had waited for Tala as he had ordered her to. He had chosen a very good spot for her to wait, the lights were on and lit the whole arena. No-one ever returned after Dinner because they were too busy with other things. Dinner had been ten minutes ago but she didn't worry. Instead she wasted the time on practicing her blading while she waited. It wasn't long before he entered the arena. She looked up at him and smiled. He stopped and felt his heart jump.

He was astounded how her face had transformed. It reminded him how gloomy this place really was.

"That's enough for now." He told her gruffly, trying to stop where he's thoughts were headed. "I still have homework to do so if you don't mind I'd like to leave."

She nodded before she bent down and picked up the Blade. Next she turned to face him.

"I'm ready."

They left the arena and began to walk to her room in silence. A few people walked past them in the corridors and gave them a strange look but otherwise said nothing. Tala had already put the word out that she belonged to him and threatened to harm anyone that tried to touch her. Soon the corridors became more deserted the closer they came to her room. Once more he watched her enter her room and left.

The next evening he had found her practicing her blading again in attempt to kill time.

He walked over to her and before she could put her blade away, was standing behind her and placing his hands over her own.

"You're not doing it right." He told her "You do it like this."

She had listened to him carefully and followed his orders word for word. Two weeks later he was taking his Beyblade with him and battling her, correcting her as they went along before walking her to her room.

**XXX**

Tala couldn't sleep. Whenever he closed his eyes all he saw was her face. Rory. Then the memories came flooding back. How he had rescued her, how he had ordered her to wait for him to walk her to her room, how he had began training her.

He still had no idea why he had done that. Maybe it had been because she seemed so lost, so alone, so needing someone she could trust. Her eyes had been filled with terror and innocence. The only innocence left in that miserable crypt. Even after all these years he still had no idea why she even trusted him. How she had believed that he wouldn't try something like what the other guys had. For some reason she had just trusted him. And only too late did he see where that trust had lead to.

They had been Beyblading together. Thanks to his training she had become much better at it; afterwards he would walk her to her room and leave her there. He used to secretly wish the hours away until he could see her again. She had smiled more often then, but only he had ever seen it. And sometimes it had killed him inside. She had gone through so much and yet still managed to find some small thing that would make her smile. Her snow angel and snowman she made one winter, the first bird that indicated that summer was on the way, the first time she had battled against him, the first time she had called up her bitbeast...

He remembered how ecstatic she had been. She had rushed over to him and hugged him.

"I did it Tala, I finally did it."

He had hesitated then, not knowing what to do next. He couldn't recall anyone ever hugging him before. Slowly he had wrapped his arms around her.

"It's about time." He had replied, not know what else to say.

She had looked up at him, a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you Tala. I wouldn't have been able to do it if it hadn't been for you."

Tala, however had ignored what she said. He had been too busy staring at her face, her smile.

He had raised his right hand gently to her face. Tala remembered wondering that if he touched her smile, would it help him to smile again. A real smile and not the sarcastic, bitter, mocking one that he had inherited from the dark place they called home. He had lowered his head and gently kissed her. She hadn't pulled away and he had deepened the kiss.

"Don't ever change Rory." He had whispered to her when he had finally lifted his head, calling her by her name for the first time. No-one ever called her Rory. She had been known as Jetski, using her mother's maiden name instead of her dads'. "Don't ever forget how to smile."

The surprise that had been on her face had changed to one of confusion. "What do you mean? No-one can forget how to smile. It's part of you."

"What I mean is, after everything that happened to you before I came along, despite your dad hating you and putting you down all time, and the guys leering at you, you still always found some small reason to be happy." He told her "Happiness is not something that exists here. I think we all lost that long ago but you," he continued "You haven't. I don't know why but you haven't."

She had smiled that innocent smile of hers before replying.

"I could never lose it Tala." She had moved to rest her cheek against his chest, just above his heart. Then she had tightened her arms around him before adding "I don't have a reason to. I have you."

Tala had placed his arms around her before reply "You always will."

For the first time in a long while, he had been truly happy.

Then she had left. He had gone to train with the others as usual the next morning. Boris had entered the Training Arena with a big smile on his face and deemed that there would finally be some peace and could finally start training without distractions. Their couch had frowned, disliking the interruption of his class and promptly asked Boris what he was talking about.

Tala remembered hearing those fatal words as Boris told everyone that Rory was gone.

Three months later she had suddenly reappeared as suddenly as she had left. That night he had gone to the Training Arena, something he had done every night since she had left. The few hours that he had once spent with her had turned into practice sessions after she had left. He couldn't bring himself not to go, not to think about the time he had spent with her there or the night before she had left. He would never forget that. That night Rory was waiting for him. She had changed little while she had been gone. She was taller now although still shorter then he was and her hair had been longer then he remembered it. It had been shoulder length instead of her usual untidily cut that used to fall just under her ears. She had run up to him and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry Tala." She whispered "After I left…these last few months…I almost forgot how to smile."

Two weeks later she was gone. This time Tala had known where she had gone. She had told him that Boris had told her to pack her things that night and had sent her to a boarding school. He knew that she hated there, that she had missed him as much as he had missed her. They hadn't trained much during that time, although she continued to meet him at the Training Arena like before. They sometimes just sat and talked. Sometimes they had just sat in silence, content with him just holding her. Then with-ought warning Boris had sent her away again but this Tala had known that she would return to him. For the next three holidays she had returned, always without warning just as she had always left without warning. The holiday afterward had been the worst one of his life. She never came back. Someone had remarked that it was strange that she hadn't returned, and then they had all gone on about how it was a pity because they had planned on showing her a good time. It had made Tala sick. He and Kai never took part of the conversation, it was beneath them. But Kai had often glanced Talas' way, as if questioning him. Kai had been Talas' room-mate and though they weren't friends, Kai was the only one that had known about Tala's meetings with Rory since he had found the two together on numerous occasions. He had been the first one to know what Tala had felt before Tala had even discovered it himself. He had also thought that Tala had been a fool to get involved. Finally the question that was on everybody's mind reached Boris. He had calmly told everyone that Rory had gone ski-ing with some boyfriend of hers from her school and that everyone had better things to do then worry about her. Tala had believed Boris and had become bitter over it. He had thought that she had actually cared for him. He had been a fool. He hadn't even needed Kai glancing at him with that 'I told you so' look on his face to know it. Tala had thrown himself into his practices, not caring much about anything except becoming the best Beyblader ever and to forget about her.

But now she was back. He didn't know what to think anymore. Deep down he knew that he had never stopped caring for her. But the wounds he had carried around since that day were just too deep. He had been really hurt and angry and didn't know if he could get over that. Now he knew that the thing that had driven him the most had been nothing more than a lie. She never forgotten him or stopped caring about him. Not only that, Boris had lied to her too. Now she knew the truth. They both did. That left them with one big question…What happens now. Do they just pick up the pieces or would they continue to avoid each other as they had these past few weeks.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He sat up and got changed, despite it being three in the morning. He grabbed his kitbag and threw in a spare change of clothes, his shampoo that was nearly finished, soap and a towel. Lastly he picked up his beyblade before he left his room. He knew that there was no way that he'd be able to fall asleep with Rory going through his head. And if he was going to end up staying awake for the rest of the night he might as well make the most of it by going to practice his blading. Luckily Mr. Dickerson had handed all the team leaders their own key to the B.B.A gate. It allowed them the freedom for the teams to practice whenever they wanted. It was just what he needed now.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Once Innocent: Chap 6 -MAD Duck**

**Note: Only own ocs in story and plot.**

**P.S. Took the hint Ms Controversy and have updated ;) - and no, not Indian. I'm a typical eng/ afr Boer South African. XD **

**- Tot volgende keer :)**

Tala yawned. He had been up since three in the morning and had gone over to the new B.B.A to practice his blading instead of wasting his time staring at nothing. That had been over four hours ago. He picked up the kitbag that he had brought along and headed to the showers that Mr. Dickerson had installed. It was a good idea, after all beyblading was a sport. If you practiced for hours, as he had done this morning, you easily worked up a sweat besides it taking its toll on your body. One good thing about being awake so early was that there was no ways anyone else could be in the showers. Unfortunately there was only the one set of showers for everyone to use. Another set was still being built for the girls. In the meanwhile you just had to be careful when going in encase someone from the opposite gender was already inside.

He opened the door to the showers and paused. Someone was already there. He peered in cautiously to check if he could go in and froze. It was Rory! Dispite her having her back to him he knew it was her. She ran her hands over her hair before gathering it as if she was going to tie it up, in order to get the water out of it. That's when it hit him. Since it was meant to be the boys showers, all the doors of the shower cubicles doors only covered the lower half of your body. It allowed him a perfect view of her back and her legs. It also allowed a perfect view of the marks all over them. She had cut marks all over her. A few were very long but there were some that were smaller, almost as if a small cat had clawed her. Some of the cuts seemed to be healing. There were a few scars to show that she had others a long time ago. There were also a few fresh ones. A thought crossed his mind. Had someone done that to her? If so, then who? Had it been her father who had done this? Or had it been that Beyblade Master guy she told him she had stayed with. One thing was for certain. He would kill whoever it had been.

She began to turn off the taps and he quickly left the room. A few minutes later she left, not knowing that Tala was hiding behind the left wall outside the showers. He didn't want her to know that he was there, that he had invaded her privacy and seen those marks. It was probably the reason why she always wore clothing that covered her whole body. But how did she get past it at school? Someone must have noticed them by now.

He entered the shower room, more confused than ever. He quickly showered and, after changing into the fresh clothes he had brought along, walked over to the dustbin nearby to through away his empty shampoo bottle. It was then he noticed the shirt that Rory had thrown away. He remembered seeing her wear it at last Saturday when he and his team-mates had gone to the B.B.A to use the private training facilities that was reserved for the B.B.A trainers and expert bladers that were entered the B.B.A championship over the last few years, like himself and he's team-mates. During their break that he had watched her training the Advanced class. And she had been wearing the same shirt that now lay in the dustbin. He wondered why she had thrown it away. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with it. He took the shirt out of the dustbin and hissed. The entire front was ruined. There were cuts all over it and there was blood stains surrounding a few of tears. What the heck was going on? Did this mean she had made those cuts herself? How was it possible? He threw the shirt back into the dustbin, grabbed his kitbag and left the shower room.

He needed to have a serious talk with her.

It hadn't taken him long to track her down. She was sitting on a bench under a tree, reading as she waited for the first of her class members to arrive despite the fact the class only started in an hour's time.

"Rory."

Rory looked up from her book.

"Tala, what are you doing here?" of course it was a silly question. He must have come to train. She was just shocked to see him that she had forgotten that THE BBA champion team leaders had their own key to the gate so their teams could come and go as they pleased.

"What's going on Rory?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked, frowning as she stood up.

In response he grabbed her arm.

"Are you nuts? What are you doing?" She yelled at him angrily as she tried to pull away "Let me go."

It was too late. He had already pulled up her sleeve with his free hand, exposing her arm and the cuts on it.

"What's this Rory? What are you trying to prove by doing this?"

"Who says it's me."

"These wounds are fresh Rory. Like the ones on your shirt. The one you threw away earlier that was covered in cut marks and blood."

She managed to free herself and quickly pulled her sleeve down to cover her arm.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know it's your shirt Rory. I saw you wearing it last Saturday."

"This is pathetic. I don't have to listen to this." She turned around to walk away.

"I saw the marks on your back Rory."

He had spoken softly yet angrily. She froze in her tracks and quickly turned around. Her face had gone pale. It was also filled with the mixed combination of shock, guilt and fear.

"When," she whispered. "When did you see them?"

"When you were in the shower earlier. I thought no-one else would be there because it was so early and I accidentally walked in on you while you were showering.

Tears began to sting her eyes. She quickly lowered her head to hide them.

"How could you Tala. I didn't want you to see that, I didn't want anyone to see that."

"Why Rory? Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"It's none of your business Tala. Just leave it alone."

"No. it is my business. I'm worried about you." He walked towards her and gently placed a hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes. His hand felt cold against her skin It felt so good … so right… having him touch her like this. It just wasn't fair. "I love you Rory. Don't you understand? I love you and I hate seeing you like that."

"You mean seeing me like a freak?" the words cut into her heart as she said them.

He pulled her closer, hugging her now. He smelt of the soap he had used earlier. Last time he had hugged her he didn't have that clean, soapy smell mixed with aftershave. He had done it after they had finished beyblading and he had smelt slightly of sweat. She had loved that smell and always remembered it, the proof that he was with her and training her.

"No. That you're hurting." He replied grimly "You might think your strong Rory, but how much punishment can you take. It's just like the old days." He began to stroke the back of her head "You just took the bulling and your father hating you and you never complained. You just took it again and again and suffered in silence. You lightened your burden once before when you shared them with me. Remember when you cried on my shoulder. Do it again Rory, You don't have to suffer like this. You don't have to be strong." He took a deep breath before continuing "Do you remember that day I asked you to never forget how to smile. You told me that you never would, that you didn't have a reason to, because you had me. And I told you that you always would have me."

"I do." she whispered

"You still have me Rory. I'm still here and I still hate you trying to be so strong. Talk to me, cry on my shoulder, do anything! Just don't try and hide away your pain like you did before. What's going on?" He asked frowning

She looked up at him. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears. Maybe…maybe he would understand. He had always before and she knew that if she told him she wouldn't hurt so much anymore.

Cautious of her cuts, He lightly pressed a hand against her back in order to indicate that he wanted her closer against him.

She opened her eyes in shock as the pain from her cuts on her back hit her like a bucket of cold water.

What was she thinking!

Immediately she pulled away from him straightened.

He frowned, confusion in his eyes.

"Sorry Tala." She told him "But I'm not that young, naïve girl that I was all those years ago. I don't need a shoulder to cry on. Especially not yours."

"What's your problem Rory? Why the attitude all of a sudden?"

"Nothing's wrong Tala. I just don't appreciate being seduced by one of daddy's boys." She replied coldly "After all, that's all you are, aren't you."

Tala didn't look pleased.

Rory calmly picked up her things.

"Please, just stay away from me okay." she told him before walking off.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**ONCE INNOCENT : Chap 7 - MAD DUCK**

**Note: Only own OCS and plot. **

"You don't look happy." Blade commented as she sat next to Rory.

Rory didn't say anything as she continued to finish her drink.

Blade shrugged and began her own lunch.

It was the usual ritual for them.

Blade, as every one called her, didn't Beyblade even though she was known well enough on sight on the beyblade training grounds.

She worked as a part time admin and organizing clerk. Handing out fan mail to its rightful owner, keeping track of registration, answering the phone and making sure the bills were paid and events organized to make Beyblading a better game.

The most distinctive thing about her was the fact she always wore Rollar-blades. As soon as her classes her over, the blades came on.

"When's you're rollerblading competition?" Rory inquired absent mindedly

"Huh? Next week." Blade replied. "Why? You planning to come watch?"

"I'll see." Rory crushed her can. "I might after class."

"Now I know something's wrong. You always practice after class. Beyblade's your life just like everyone else around this place." Blade teased

Rory frowned as she stared over the distance. Tala was standing there, talking to Kai.

Her anger flared again about the incident that morning.

"So nothing's wrong with a change every now and then." Rory frowned

"Maybe not, but on you it's creepy." Blade replied before taking a bite out of her sandwich.

Rory ignored the comment.

Blade blinked as she studied Rory in silence for a few minutes, not even bothering to brush away the few strands of dark hair that fell in front of her pale blue eyes.

Finally she calmly picked up her own drink and took a sip.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you're avoiding Tala."

"Why in the world would I do that?" Rory almost growled, her temper rocketing at the mention at his name.

"I wonder…" Blade took another sip. "Isn't he Russian like you?"

"He's a jackass. That's what he is." Rory replied

Blade took another sip of her drink before asking innocently "Aren't all guys?"

Rory looked at her friend and felt her anger melt away into a smile.

"You're right Blade." Rory laughed. "You're so right."

**XxXxXx**

The scream burst from her lips before she could stop it. Instantly her hand clutched at the deep gash her beyblade, Zodia, had made.

The blood still oozed between her fingers.

And it just frustrated her more.

Why! After all these hours of practicing, after all the progress she had made, why was her Zodia returning to its half-wild-out-of-control state!

"Rory?"

Rory straightened though it took some effort with the slice in her side.

"Blade?" she tried to sound more cheery then she was "It's nearly ten. What are you still doing here? Don't tell me the big D has you working overtime."

"Nah." Blade replied "I was passing by on my way home. And since it's late and I saw the light on I figured I'd check whose practicing."

"Kay."

"You're totally out of sync you know."

"I don't need the smart alec comment from someone avoiding going home."

"I'm not avoiding it." Blade stuck out her tongue. "I'm giving creative criticism to help a friend and you need it. Ever since you saw Tala your blading's been going down."

"Blade I really don't need this right now."

"No, you need sleep." Blade went and hugged her friend "And bandages. Face it Rory you're too off balance emotionally to beyblade. Even I know that. You gotta sort yourself out otherwise even the beginners are gonna walk all over you."

"Your right. I need some time off I guess, get it together…"

"Hey wanna come with to the orphans' service tomorrow? Maybe you'll feel better. I'm doing the reading this time." Blade grinned

Rory gritted her teeth in fury. Part of her wanted to deny that there was anything was wrong with her blading.

But Blade was right. She needed a break.

"Sure. Why not." Rory huffed

**XxXxXxX**

Blade hummed along to the tune of the Bleach soundtrack that was playing on her Ipod when she was ambushed by Tala.

"What have you done." Tala demanded

"Scuse?"

"You did something to Rory didn't you? What did you do to her? Tell me now or else I…"

"You shouldn't throw threats around like that Tala." Kai appeared out of nowhere (where do these guys learn to do that?) and was standing with usual crossed arms "Someone might think you actually meant to attack a girl that couldn't defend herself. Of course we all know you wouldn't do that since you have some honour in you."

Kai glared at the red-haired.

Tala growled before throwing Blade a dirty look and walked away.

"Um…what was his problem?" Blade asked blinking in confusion as she watched Tala leave.

"Jetski's behaviour towards him has changed." Kai replied

"Jetski?...oh you mean Rory!"

Kai nodded.

"Oh. I see."

"Lately Rory just avoided him but apparently she smiled at him today. And greeted him." Kai made it sound as if it was the worst thing in the world.

"Well that's good, right?" Blade asked

Kai shrugged "Who cares."

Blade smiled "Anyway Thanks for helping me out."

"Hmmf. Whatever." Kai began to walk away "I was trying to stop him from making an idiot of himself."

"Hey." Blade skated after Kai "Then that must mean you really care for him right. Like his like some kind of little brother of something. Right?"

"If he was my 'brother' I would have drowned him long ago."

"That's horrible…" Blade looked horrified and stopped dead in her tracks.

Kai continued walking on before finally turning around.

"Not everyone has to like each other." He told her harshly

"Maybe not, but…" she trembled slightly before lashing out "But there's already too much hate in the world without you adding to it just because you want to. There's too much bitterness and anger and hurt and I thought for a minute you were one of the nicer people that hid behind a wall but I see I was wrong."

"Yes you were. There is no wall for me to hide behind."

"Oh yes there is!" She yelled angrily "It's a brick one so you can bash your head on it."

"I'm just here to create a winning beyblade team, not make friends." He glared at her.

"Really?" she glared back "Gee what a fantastically lonely life you must be living. I so DON'T envy you."

Furiously Blade turned and left.

**XxXxXxX**

"Isn't it cool!" Michelle beamed

She and Lee were meant to be on a lunch date but ended up being joined by every bored person in the area.

"Cool?" Micheal from the all stars frowned, "It's down right creepy."

"I agree." Enrique, a Majestic nodded "How can Rory be so …smiley all the time?"

"Yeah it is kinda freaky. She's all weird vibe happy." Kevin noted

Taison laughed "Like Maxie happy."

That made everyone laugh.

"Maybe she got a boyfriend." Mariah chipped in as she grabbed Ray's arm and hugged him. "I bet that's why she's so happy all the time. Right Ray?"

"Could be Mariah." Ray smiled

The room suddenly turned cold as a glass slammed onto the table. Tala stood up and glared at them furiously.

"Honestly. Don't you all have anything better to do then talk about HER!"

He stormed out of the café before anyone could say anything.

"Boy, he has issues." Michelle frowned

"You have no idea." Taison agreed "I could try and tell you though."

**XxXxXxX**

It was getting dark when Tala headed for an evening beyblade practice session. He growled when he saw her standing at the gate with someone else

"Thanks Alan." Rory smiled "But you really didn't have to walk me here."

"It's no problem." Alan smiled "I'd hate to have a pretty girl like you walk out alone this late."

"Sure, anyway I gotta go." Rory replied, "I have stuff I need to do."

"Yeah sure listen. How about going with me to the dance on Friday?"

"Sorry Alan, I already got plans."

"Aw come on. Cancel and come with me."

"Sorry Alan." She shook her head with a smile. "I can't get out of it."

"Maybe I can make you change your mind."

He bent forward and kissed her. Tala's eyes widened. So it was true. She did have someone else.

Rory pulled away quickly feeling violated. No-one had ever, EVER, kissed her since Tala. She had never felt comfortable around men to get that close after what happened at the boarding school and this…PRICK! She raised her hand and slapped him across his face.

"Don't try and force me to do things Alan." She told him angrily. He was looking pissed too. Good.

She turned around and entered the Beyblade grounds, locking the gates behind her so he wouldn't follow her.

He hurled an insult after her before walking away. Mad, Tala went after him and knocked him down for insulting her. It felt good for a while.

Rory waited until she was sure Alan was gone before slipping out to go home. She made sure to double check that he wasn't following her. Asshole, She decided as she slipped into her apartment and pumped up her ABBA tunes. Nodding she went to the fridge to grab a frozen diner then changed her mind. A sandwich would do…nah she wasn't that hungry…just a few crackers and a glass of milk. Afterwards she climbed into the shower. Twenty minutes later she was done. Dressed in an old tracksuit pants and sweat-shirt she continued to towel dry her hair and absent-mindedly began planning her classes next drill when the phone rang, distracting her.

She answered it and instantly regretted it, her blood becoming cold at the voice at the other end.

Boris!

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**ONCE INNOCENT : Chap 8 -MAD DUCK **

**Note: Only own OCS, plot and still wondering about the gremlins in my pc :/**

"What do you mean she quit?" Tala was trying his best not to lose his temper. However it was hard not to. Blade was treating him like he was someone that tormented kittens and puppies as a hobby.

"I told you. She's not here anymore. She told Mr D that something came up and she couldn't take the classes anymore." Blade shuffled some papers "That's all I know. She said it's for the best that I didn't know what's going on."

"But you know everything beyblade related! You must know!"

"Yelling at me won't help." Blade glared. "Now please leave. I have to organize to get her post filled."

Tala glared angrily at her before leaving.

"Don't worry." Blade called out "You'll probably see her soon enough."

"Like that's a big help." He snapped back

**XxXxXx**

Taison looked away from the flyers in confusion "A dating auction?"

"Yep." Blade replied putting up another poster.

Taison looked at the poster again and yelped. "Hey, it says here that…"

"…the beyblade champions are up for auction." Blade finished for him.

"Hey it's got our name on it!" Maxie pointed to their team name.

"But no-one knew about this!" Kenny protested "Who signed us up?"

"I did." Kai told them in his ever I-don't-care-about-anything way.

"Kai!" They all looked at him like he had lost it.

He narrowed his eyes, daring them to protest.

"It's for a good cause." Blade began. "The BBA is hosting the event to raise funds to buy new beds for the local orphans and hopefully a new Jungle gym.

"But…Auctioning Beybladers?"

She shrugged. "Mr D saw it in a movie. Coyote something or other. Figured it's a good way for you to really get to know your fans. He's only taking groups willing to go with it. No-one is being forced to do it."

Unless they had Kai for a leader, the Blade-Breakers thought.

**XxXxXxX**

Most of the gang was there. And so was practically everyone in the city! The auction was proving to be a great hit as the beybladers went off one by one, raising huge sums of money for the orphanage. Finally it was Blade-Breakers turn. One by one they went until it was Kai's turn to go up. To his and everyone else's' surprise, he was kept back. Pre-bought at twice the amount of the highest bid that day so far, so he would not be auctioned. Kai waited to be collected by his mysterious buyer and was surprised to discover it was Blade! How could she afford to buy anyone with the way prices had been running up was anyone's guess.

She smiled.

"I had to." She replied to his unasked question "It's a thank you for getting your team to join up when we both know how miserable you were going to be dating whoever bought you."

"It wasn't necessary."

"Yeah well." She smiled cheerily before opening the black bag she held and walking away. He watched her. Then frowned. She wasn't going to clean up now was she? No way…She was! Scowling he went to her.

"Are you seriously going to clean up this mess?"

"Well…Yeah?"

"What about a cleaning crew? Didn't you organize one?"

"They'll be in tomorrow. But someone can start now." She protested

"Don't be silly!"

"It's not being silly. It's taking pride in your environment."

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Why are you?"

"How did you even afford me? You're still in school. You don't have that kind of cash." He queried.

Blades face flushed slightly. "Well No. Mr D put it in. He said it was his way of putting a little something extra in and still being able to thank me for everything. I just did the choosing."

Kai didn't respond. In fact he looked very Kai-ish with his arms folded and his face frowning.

"Look, I said I only picked you because you got your guys to the auction even though I know how much you'd hate it. I thought I was doing you a good turn. Next time I won't."

"Why was this auction so important to you?" Kai asked, still frowning.

"Huh." She looked at him in surprise, tucking a stray hair behind her face

"This Event wasn't just another BBA event for you." He glared at her "This was special to you. You really wanted it to be a success."

Blade smiled gently, looking away. "Kinda yeah. The orphanage was my home for a long time until I moved out a few months ago. They're my family there and I want them to have the best I can get them. I still do charity help there." Her face flushed "I bet you think it's silly huh."

"Family is over-rated but if you thrive on it then that's your problem. But," he picked up a can and tossed it into the black bag that was in her hand, ignoring her down-fallen face that wanted to argue with him "I agree with helping out at the Orphanage. Kids that lose everything…" he grew quiet.

"Um…Kai?"

"How did it happen?" he asked.

"Drunk driver. I was five. No relatives or at least, none that would take me."

Kai remained silent.

"Hey it wasn't so bad. I had a home, roof over my head, food on the table, got an education, people that cared about me. You know the important stuff. I just wanna try and give them more you know. Jungle gyms and new blankets and treats we would have enjoyed as kids. Maybe a new ward."

"Be careful of letting yourself down."

"I know. I can't do everything." Her smile grew bigger "Rory was helping out for a while. She was teaching the kids to beyblade and helping us to repaint the place but …" her voice died "I dunno, she was enjoying it so much. Being around the kids and helping out but something happened and she just told me she wouldn't be able to help out anymore. It was the same day she told Mr D she was leaving. She didn't look happy about it either. I just hope she's okay."

Kai crushed the can in his hand.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**ONCE INNOCENT: Chap9- MAD DUCK**

**Note: Only own OCS and Plot. **

It was a tournament. A friendly one with a small prize at the end. This was so Beyblading wouldn't get out of hand again like it did last time. Excitedly everyone watched on the BBA Training field as the teams were introduced. Taison grinned.

"Hey Maxie. Check out the new competition."

Max smiled. "Looks like fun this year, hey Ty. Hey there's Tala! And Micheal and the others!"

"Your right. Hey guys!" Taison and Max began to wave to the other beybladers they recognized. Some greeted them back. Some like Tala, chose to ignore them.

"Your late." came an angry unfamiliar voice from the new group at the end of the makeshift beybladers waiting room. "Honestly why you're the captain is anyone's guess."

"Come on." This time the voice was more girlish "We'll be late for our first match."

"Coming Jetski?"

Tala stiffened. His team instantly turning to try and catch a glimpse of the team that was leaving. Even Kai, who was normally ignoring everyone had opened his eyes at the name to see this new team but the room was so crowded no-one saw the team as they left for their first match.

**XxXxXxXx**

It was time for the second matches. Thanks to the losses in the first round the makeshift waiting room for beybladers had cleared out quite a bit and there was more room to move around. However it looked like that 'Jetski' person must have failed the first round since they didn't seem to be anywhere in the room.

The announcement came for the next match. Then they heard it. Jetski would be up next.

Silently, Kai watched as Tala purposely left the room to go watch the game. Everyone looked at Kai for guidance, never seeing Tala this angry before. Even Tala's own team-mates seemed to be too scared to follow their leader. Ignoring them Kai followed suit after Tala. Encouraged by Kai, people followed behind to see what was going to happen to the person that had riled Tala so much.

**XxXxXxX**

Jetski of the Fantasy Bladers, owner of the legendary Zodia Beyblade which was supposed to be one of the most powerful beyblades around, was dressed in safety boots, tight jeans, polo-neck and trench-coat. She pulled her beyblade back and let it go. A few minutes it was all over.

She had lost.

Picking up her blade she casually walked back to the side of the arena where her team-mates were waiting.

"How could you lose?" Rom asked in disbelief. "You didn't even call up your bitbeast."

"Yea." Jetski replied smiling "Such a pity."

"Listen Jetski," a younger youth hissed, grabbing her arm. "I don't know why you were made Captain but you need to start showing us your worth this team. Boris says your one of the best bladers ever so you better start proving it!"

Jetski tore his hand off her and squeezed it so tight that it nearly made him gasp from the pain. "Firstly, don't ever touch me. Second I agreed to be on the team, I didn't agree to win for it." She released his hand and was starting to walk off as a second youth on the team, Rom, went into the Arena to start his battle.

Hidden in the shadows she looked back to watch the show, unaware that Tala was headed her way. Suddenly she stiffened.

Rom's opponent had a bitbeast that imitated other bitbeast. It just had to be near them once when it came out.

And that kid had showed up once in her class when she had been giving a demonstration. He was a collector of bitbeast power that didn't respect the power but just absorbed all power to use it later.

_AND HE WAS SUMMONING ONE OF THE ZODIA!_

She began running to the mock battle ground, not realizing the Tala had just reached her to talk to her, wanting answers.

"Zodia …Scorpio!" Rom's opponent summoned.

_Oh No Oh No OH No_! She couldn't get to the sides fast enough as everyone looked impressed with the scorpion that appeared. The youth tried to control it. To order it to take Rom's bit down.

_No No No!_

It didn't listen.

_NoNoNoNo!_

It turned to look at the youth. It made a strange grinding noise.

"ROM GET OUT!" She yelled as she jumped into the arena.

"Jetski?" Rom seemed lost "What are you doing? This is a …"

She picked him up by the scruff of his neck "This isn't a game." She hissed before throwing him.

He landed in the dirt. Angrily he was going to yell at her and tell her that she had gone too far but was being pulled up by Taison and his gang before he could get his breath back.

"You okay? Taison asked

"She ruined my game!" Rom sulked.

Tala whacked Rom on the back of his head.

Rom looked at him in surprise.

"She," Tala glared "Just saved your life, you moron."

Jetski kept her eye on the scorpion as she tried to give the other kid a gap to get away.

The scorpion kept eying out the one that had summoned it and the newcomer, wondering which would be better.

Jetski kept focused on it, carefully reaching for her own blade while the other kid whimpered and wet his pants. Stupid amateur.

"Scorpio, you know me." She told the creature coaxingly "I'm the one you want. I'm you're true master, the one that always summons you."

She showed it her blade. The true Zodia blade. The thing went livid "You're just an imitation of the real Scopio but you remember don't you."

It hissed at her.

It tried to swipe out at her.

"Zodia Scorpio, I SUMMON YOU!" she yelled out, letting her blade go. Another scorpion emerged from her blade. One that was much more impressive then the first. One that was much more deadly looking.

The creature went for her blade, attacking it with full force, forgetting the boy who had originally been its' owner and that was now busy escaping thanks to some of the other bladers who had been smart enough to click that something wasn't right. Otherwise he would've been rooted to the spot out of fear.

She didn't even need to order. The two blades attacked each other straight away, racing all over the make-shift arena and destroying the ground as they furiously lashed out at each-other. Jetski didn't take her eyes of them for a second, watching them as they fought viciously until…

The bigger Scorpio crunched the slightly smaller one, breaking the blade into absolute bits in what could what could have been described a gruesome and sadistic murder had the blade been alive. People around the arena were screaming in terror but she ignored them. Someone threw up, you could smell it in the air. Now the surviving Scorpio turned to her. She took a step back to get a better stance to defend herself. Someone was calling her to run but she couldn't. She knew what would happen if she did.

"Zodia Scorpio, return." She ordered.

Nothing happened.

"Zodia Scorpio. _RETURN_!"

It stared at her, its tail posed to strike.

She glared at it. For a moment it seemed it was going to listen to her. That they were finally on the level and they could finally work together with no problems.

Then it was turning towards the crowd.

_NO!_

"Zodia Scorpio, listen to me! I am your master!" She screamed "I summoned you! You know my blood!"

She took the small flick knife she carried around and cut herself with it.

"This is what you want! Come for me you STUPID MONTER!" She screamed out the order

It didn't need second invitation. In a blink of an eye it was all over her, attacking her again and again.

She had dropped the flick knife and was trying to protect her face but it still managed to get a few cuts on her cheeks and neck. The cuts were deep since the slashes on her trench-coat were going red from the blood. Everyone was shocked. How could a beyblade do that?

"RORY!" Tala yelled out as he climbed over the barrier to help her.

Tala?

She opened her eyes and saw him at a distance climbing over.

"No don't…" She tried to warn him. No one else should get hurt.

Then the pain struck, followed by numbness. Scorpio was between her and Tala and then he was gone. Back into the Blade that was sticking in her bleeding side. It's message was clear, Don't try and force me to do things.

Jetski fell to the ground, the last thing she saw was Tala hurrying over to her along with some other bladers. His voice was drowned out by screams. She felt his hands on her face but didn't know why.

I waited like you told me, she thought as the world began to go dark.

They just found me first. I'm not mad. That's just what happens. Daddy's boys…They do what they want. They always…always…I'm supposed to get hurt aren't I. There's no point for me to be happy anymore…

Her black numb silence drowned out him screaming her name.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**ONCE INNOCENT: Chap10- MAD DUCK**

**Note: Only own OCS and Plot. **

Every one had gathered at the hospital waiting room, waiting for any news of Rory's condition. Except for Tala who had been in her room for the last few hours, mostly staring out the window, lost in thought or sitting next to her bed and silently willing her to wake up from her coma.

Kai was leaning against the wall outside the waiting room, not really interested in the crowd inside that were exchanging horrified talk about Jetskis' Zodia Scorpio and wondering when she'd wake up and stating the obvious: that Tala really was taking this badly and really seemed to have a soft spot for her but no-one who seemed to know the history between the two was willing to talk so everyone was still on square on the Rory/ Tala story. They seemed to know each other from way back and like each other but fight all the time.

Kai could hear Mariah trying to play match-maker already and he wasn't impressed. Some things should stay left alone.

"Kai?"

He turned and saw a slightly shorter than usual Blade with two cans of juice and without her roller blades for once which explained her missing height.

He frowned.

"Why aren't you in with the others?" She asked

"Not interested in gossip parties." He replied

"Oh. They're just worried, in their own way. Talking helps them to hide it." Blade held out a can "Want one?"

Kai looked at the can before taking one. He opened it before taking a drink. "Why aren't you inside?"

"I just arrived." She admitted "I was helping Mr D with rescheduling the games, since most of the participating teams are here. Checking out damage and then I had to fill out the hospital forms for Rory. She's not meant to be on our Medical aid anymore now that she's not a trainer but thankfully Mr D said she's still covered until the end of the year so I could provide everything they needed to know."

"Right little do-gooder aren't you."

"Well, I don't see any of her team-mates filling out her med forms do you?" Blade joined Kai against the wall. "Are they even here?"

"No."

"I see." She frowned "Hey Kai….Do you care about Rory?"

"Not particularly."

"Do you hate her?"

"No."

Blade looked at him confused. "Didn't you two grow up together?"

"Are you talking to me just to get some information about her?" he asked in irritation "Because then you can go inside."

"No it's not that. It's just…" She frowned "I'm trying to figure something out. You and Tala's group came from the same Abbey that Rory came from but you're just like her. You don't talk about it much. You don't talk about each other."

Kai frowned

"Rory only mentioned you guys when I noticed on your forms that you were all from Russia. Then it was 'yeah, we were in the same Abbey for a while.' End of story. You were together but there's no impact on each others' lives until now. Yet Tala won't leave her room while she's in a coma though they're fighting and you…no-one can tell what you thinking so I'd like to know. Is she your home too?"

"Home?" Kai was taken aback.

"Sure, everyone needs a home. It doesn't have to be place. Just somewhere or someone that makes you feel safe, warm, and welcome. You can fight and know you can go back because they won't really hate you. Where you'll be listened to without judgment and accepted. A place or person where you loved or loves you."

"You ask for a lot don't you?"

She looked at him sadly for a moment "Don't you have that?"

Kai remained silent.

"I think that's what's wrong with Tala and Rory. Their each other's home. But it's very broken at the moment." Blade continued.

Kai hmfed but thought about what she said. Home. Orphans put so much emphasis on having a home.

When last did he call a place home?

**XxXxXxXxX**

Tala turned from the window and looked at Rory. She was bandaged up worse than the last time he had brought her here even though her even breathing gave her the deceptive appearance of being in a peaceful sleep.

He wanted her to wake up. He wanted her to wake up so he could yell at her for being so stupid for using that thing. Yell at her for being so stupid for joining that Fantasy team that were Boris's new little pets. Yell at her for a million of different things that kept running through his head over and over.

Mostly he wanted to yell at her for not waking up, because she kept doing this to him. That they could never talk anymore like they used to.

He remembered her mocking him once long ago. "Is blading all you ever think about Tala?"

"Yes, What else is there to think of?" He had replied confused

"One day, when I get out of here I want to get married. Maybe have a real family, a happy one with some kids and husband that cares about me…Maybe a nice house and a puppy in the yard."

"Kids huh. Sounds nice."

"You think so." She smiled, unsure

"Yeah. Much better than this place." He had agreed.

"Anything's better then here."

"With Icebergs in the garden." He had added, admitting his one small fondness. She was the only person who he would ever admit it to.

"Icebergs?" She looked puzzled

"They're white roses."

A smile "Icebergs then."

"Do you know who you going to marry?"

A slight hesitation.

"I was thinking it would be you. I don't think I'm gonna love anyone else as much as I love you Tala."

Tala smiled before hugging her.

"One day, we'll have our home with Iceberg roses. I promise"

She snuggled in his arms. The only place she truly felt safe. "Deal."

**XxXxXxXxX**

She woke up three days. The first thing she saw was the flower next to her bed.

A single Iceberg rose

She sat up and looked at it as a memory washed over her. Her and Tala discussing the home they wanted and the Iceberg roses in the yard, their life beyond the Abbey. That had been before Boris had split them up and made sure they hated each other in the bargain.

Her lips trembled and tears poured down her face.

This was a really, really sick joke. She wouldn't put it past Boris to have done this. Kick his little girl while she was already so low down she couldn't sink anymore.

She burst into tears. She had lost everything.

The only person that she had ever loved, her position as a trainer in the BBA, everything she loved was gone because of that man meant to be her father! He was supposed to love and care for her instead…

Instead he seemed to make it his mission to make her life a misery. To try and destroy her. Maybe it would have been better if she had never woken up. If Scorpio had done its job probably and just finished her off. But even the blasted Bitbeast seemed to be enjoying tormenting her.

And now the Iceberg. The final straw, she hated them. Hated what they represented.

Everything she never would never have or be: Pure and innocent, the house with Icebergs and Tala at her side with his kids running around and a puppy in their yard.

Tala arrived back from the bathroom and found the room empty. Worse still, the flower he had left had been shredded to bits.

His face hardened as he felt his heart break.

He could take the hint.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**ONCE INNOCENT: Chap11- MAD DUCK**

**Note: Only own OCS and Plot. **

Rory hadn't bothered to go home. While Tala took his fury for being such a fool out on his team in practices, her team suffered without a captain as she locked herself in a motel room and cried. When she wasn't crying, she was ridiculing herself for letting her father get to her and then she cried some more. What a sentimental fool she turned out to be after she worked so hard to put those walls up to protect herself. Had she really learned nothing! She really was pathetic.

**xXxXxXxX**

Everyone noticed the change in Tala after Rory's disappearance. He had become so aggressive and snapped at everything that everyone was getting too scared to talk to him. Even his own team-mates were dreading their practice sessions, knowing he'd find some fault to lash at them for.

Frowning, Kai entered the Blitzkrieg Boys training area.

"What are you doing here?" Tala snapped. His team-mates flinching slightly did not go unnoticed by Kai.

"We need to talk."

"Get out, we're busy."

Kai smoothly grabbed Tala by his arm and pulled him away towards the door.

"Now!" The bluenette ordered.

Tala managed to break free once they were alone outside. Or had Kai simply let him go.

"What's the idea? We're busy training!"

"You're destroying you're team."

"I'm making them stronger. Did you see how weak they are? They're slacking."

"Stop taking your issues with Rory out on them."

Tala froze.

Kai blocked the hit easily, expecting it to come.

"This has nothing to DO with …"

"Grow up Tala." Kai stated calmly "It doesn't matter if she left. She always did. "

"Boris made her leave. This time she…"

"She left because she wanted to? She's Boris's daughter. Her mind is probably as twisted as his is. Why else is she carrying a blade that does so much damage? There's something not right. If she left she had a reason."

Tala was clenching his fists but listened.

"And if you really cared about her as much as you're denying, then you wouldn't be here busting up your team-mates. You'd be after her and take it out one her."

Tala gave a bitter laugh.

"You're encouraging me to look for her? Give her flowers and give my heart for her to walk on again."

"No," Kai shook his head "I'm telling you to go to her and tell her to shove it instead of taking your anger on your team-mates. Have a decent Beybattle and take her down then tell her to stay out of your life."

"You know," Tala smirked "that sounds like a good plan."

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**ONCE INNOCENT: Chap12- MAD DUCK**

**Note: Only own OCS and Plot. **

"Quit?" Boris's eyes narrowed.

All the other Fantasy Blade team-mates looked at her as if she was crazy but not too surprised. Facing facts she wasn't the best captain they could have had. Now hours before the rescheduled game was meant to start she finally appeared and had made her announcement. Drama queen Deluxe.

"You can't quit my dear." Boris smiled "You're our star."

"No way." Rom interjected. "I can do it sir. I can be the Captain. Just give me a chance. I'll do it better than her."

"Rom my dear boy in case you don't recall, in the last game her bitbeast nearly destroyed the place when it was called up. She's our most powerful player."

"But she never calls it up." Shelia protest "What's the point

"Oh…" Boris smiled placing a hand on Roms' shoulder "She will, won't you"

Rory frowned. I'll play. But I won't summon that thing. Afterwards I'm out."

Boris's smile widened "Good girl."

**XxXxXxX**

Rory got ready for her match. Just do it and get it over with, she told herself. Blade gave her an encouraging wave from the side lines. She waved back before going in as they called out her name.

"And the first match of today is…"

Just get it over with. She ordered the announcer silently.

She heard who her opponent is. Saw him walk into the arena.

She went pale.

Tala!

No.

He was looking at her with such anger.

There went the signal. They released their blades.

He would do this, Tala thought grimly; Today He would make her pay!

She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to fight him like this. She wanted to battle him like they had back at the abbey in one of their friendly matches when he had been training her. Not here like this.

He summoned his Wolborg. He'd take her down before she brought out any of her Zodia bitbeasts.

She couldn't do this, not when she had to fight him on Boris's terms. It would be an insult to them both. They both hate the man so much.

"Tala!" she yelled out to him

"Just shut up and blade." He spat back

"No, not till you listen to me." She replied "I just want to tell you that I still love you. That I always will love you and I'm sorry."

There came a few sentimental ohhs and ahhs from the crowd

Tala frowned "Stop playing games and beyblade already."

"It's no game Tala. I mean it." She replied "I'm sorry for not telling you that I was joining Boris's team. I had my reasons but I'm going to leave them after this."

"What kind of reasons would lead you back to the man you hate so much?" Tala yelled "He hated you remember? You were worthless to him and you went back! Did he finally decide to be a father to you? Did you suffer some kind of brain tumour from your blade that made you forget all the stuff that happened to you because of him!"

"Um…Guys…you meant to be blading" Tyson yelled out."

"Shut up Tyson." Tala shot back to the member of the Blade Breakers

"I was trying to protect my brother."

Tala looked slightly surprised "What."

"I found out Rom's my half-brother."

Rom looked shocked at the confession as Rory continued

" He…dad cheated on mom and…"

"Guys this is a child friendly zone!"

"Shut up Tyson" They yelled together

"Anyway Boris found him and…"

"And made you join the Fantasy Bladers knowing you'd want to protect the punk." Tala finished

"Kinda. Boris said if I didn't he was going to drill him like he used to drill you and Kai."

"You're too soft." Tala glared

"I know." She replied sadly

"So now?"

"I'm leaving the group. I don't want this anymore."

"Does your brother know?"

"I don't know." She shook her head " Well, I guess If he didn't he does now. Honestly I don't care. I want my life back. Boris free! I want my class back. I want my friends back. And …" she hesitated "Tala I want you. I love you."

"Then why did you destroy the Iceberg I left you?" He frowned

Her eyes widened in horror "That was from you! I thought it was a sick joke of Boris's, Otherwise I would have taken it with me! I'm so sorry!"

"How do I know you're not playing some twisted mind game right now? After all," Tala looked at Boris "He is your dad."

Rory looked hurt "Yeah I guess."

Everyone watched them as they stood in silence, watching each other. Tala frowning and Rory hurt. Finally Rory stretched out her arm.

"Zodia Libra, I summon you."

A simple set of scales appeared , The Zodia Libra.

"Yes that's it!" Boris yelled "Finish him!"

"What's that going to do? Beat him to death?" Sheila asked sceptically

"That my dear is even more powerful then Scorpio." Boris smiled evilly

"WHA!"

"Libra decides the fate of the match and there is no change. And it has one fantastic catch. Instant destruction on the blade of its choice." he continued

"No …Way." Rom and Sheila looked impressed

"It's the zodiac of justice. It can give it out to whoever it wishes" Boris chuckled evilly.

"Zodia Libra, weigh Blind judgment." Rory requested. It didn't move. "Perfect balance huh."

"What does that...?" Tala began

Rory took a deep breath before issuing her next command, ignoring Tala's question.

"Zodia Libra, Verdict:…" Every one held their breath "Death penalty Libra!"

There was a sad sigh followed by a cracking sound.

Zodia Libra tilted as it literally cracked apart, falling into little pieces onto the floor but vanishing before it hit the ground.

Her blade was beginning to topple on the spot until…

"And Tala WIIIIINS" came the announcement!

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Were you insane! You could have destroyed your blade!" Tala was yelling at her

"Tala when are you gonna learn that nothing can hurt Zodia?" she yelled back at him "It's already sorting itself out."

"Oh yeah! How?"

"Virgo's healing ability of course. Libra will be fine."

"Just pissed at you." Tala frowned

"Nope. It's what it wanted" She grinned

"How do you know."

"The scales you idiot." She replied, prodding him playfully with her finger between his ribs "Libra is one of my most temperamental Zodias but at least it tells me if it feels like working with me."

"You've lost it." Tyson commented from his spot peering over Rory's shoulder at the Pizza place.

Tala glared at him "Private conversation if you don't mind."

"Ignore him. That's what we do." Michelle suggested as she and Lee joined Tala and Rory.

"Hey." Tala tried to glare at them. Especially as Lee helped himself to the pizza on the table.

"But that was really a good game. I was really impressed you guys." Sugar rush Maxie grinned

More people began crowding round, helping themselves to THEIR pizza, ordering more. Laughing and getting on Talas' nerves.

Tala felt someone take his hand and found Rory smile at him. His anger lever went down …slightly.

He smiled back. At least he had her. And she was getting her old job as a trainer at the BBA back so she was really happy. So what if Kai's team had won the games today. Tala felt like he had received something much much better. And one of these days…

Tala kissed Rory's hand. A few of the girls did their sentimental gibberish thing over it while some of the jerk offs in the group who wouldn't know romance if it came with a menu tried to tease him about it. He was about to give the death glare but was beaten to it by Rory who threw a slice of pizza at the main culprit, Tyson, who was now doing a silly dance to cool down his face.

Rory really had good aim. Tala made a mental note not to make her mad while she was close to something she could throw.

He also noted that now was the perfect time to start saving for that house with the Icebergs they both wanted; because there was no way he was ever going to let Rory go again.

**Part 1 - fin**


	13. Chapter 13

**STILL TO COME:**

_Will Tala and Rory have their happily ever after?_

_Someone is leaving the White Tiger village forever. But who?_

_Are Kai and Blade destined to be together?_

_Will Boris reappear to upset everything?_

_Why is Tala is jail?_

_Is this the end of our favourite teams?_

No-one said growing up would be easy.

**Once Innocent: Part 2 -Once Broken** (**uploading now.)**


End file.
